The Twisted Games
by Rozafunk
Summary: the twins' psycho mother puts them in a game where every 17 year old Hitachiin should go through , either they pass or they lose their life . in order to win the game they got to play by the criminal rules. Hikaru swears to protect Kaoru while one of the criminals swears to make Kaoru his slave instead of killing him in case Hikaru lost the game. all OHHC members are involved
1. their crazy mother

_**Warning : Full of murder / lemon / insulting / twincest and all kinds of taboo things lol**_

_**I don't own ouran high school I just use the charecters .**_

**The Twisted Games**

**The Hitachiin Parents POV :**

"they are only 17 years old Yuzuha. it's not fair to have such experience right now. our sons will lose their life ! how could you be so cold! " the father spit out in anger and hit the table where the mother is sitting

" this is what it takes to be a Hitachiin . I had the same experience and I passed it . either they pass or lose their life and that's it , you have to calm down honey" the mother answered coldly and looked away " you are going to send seven criminals to our house telling them they were their cousins and you are asking me to calm down? you are crazy! I am absolutely leaving you. you are the worst mother in the world ! how can you decide such experience to your kids! This is awful ! " he finished and walked out of the office , it has always been the mother's power to control and decide , even the Hitachiin name belongs to her, the father in the other hand is a middle class man who worked for a normal company and then she met him and got married to him . from that time , the father has to put with all her awful plans and he never got the power to stop her . this time , her sons are the ones chosen for the game.

**Twins POV**

*The best thing about holidays is that you can get up whenever you want *kaoru thought to himself while holding his pillow closer to his chest

"HEY KAORU WAKE UUUUP!" *and not anymore* he went under the blanket and sighed "I wanna stay in bed" he murmured to his twin but.." No!" Hikaru pulled the blanket away

"Hikaruuu! give it back!" Kaoru moaned and gave him the best annoyed look ever "it's 11 am something , you've been sleeping for like..8 hours!" Hikaru said and sat on the edge of the bed giving his hand to Kaoru but instead of taking it as well , Kaoru jumped behind him and tickled him "HAHAH! S-STOP!" he pulled him to the bed and brought the blanket back on them "can't we cuddle for sometime ? I am cold .." Kaoru whispered to his ear, his hand on his brother's chest and his head on his shoulder. and the other wrapped his arms around Kaoru's waist

"only for 10 minutes..and why are you this sleepy anyways?" he moved a little because Kaoru's hair was tickling his face " I don't know my dear , seems that winter days make me lazy as hell. Why do you want me to get up already ? any plans? " he said closing his eyes in comfort , the warmth of his brother's body was too tempting that he could stay in bed all day with him just cuddling "mom says our seven cousins want to spend the night here and that she and dad and all the maids are going to leave for the holiday night and that we have to spend the time with these seven , even though we have never met them before .." Hikaru looked annoyed by the fact that he is not going to be able to spend the night alone with Kaoru doing all kind of stuff that the world call incest and taboo , that was their too much of a secret that they loved to keep to themselves yet wished they could share it with someone , growing up twisted was one thing that effected their whole life .

"well , we can leave them alone in the house and go for a dance or something " Hikaru finished and looked at his brother who has returned to sleep again . "Kao..seriously .." he sighed and decided that it's better not to wake him up again , instead he cuddled with kaoru and thought about all kind of stuff that they can do tonight instead of staying bored at home with seven people that they don't know anything about.

**the Third person POV**

It's finally the time for the twins life to change forever . they were sitting around their huge full of fancy furniture living room

"but mom! I don't want to communicate with other people ! I just wanna hang out with Hikaru tonight .." Kaoru nagged from his place on the sofa , he was wrapping his arms around his brother as his legs took place on Hikaru's lap " not this night sweetheart " the mother said , smirking "because tonight you might make it the best night in your life or the worst , be wise. " the mom smirked again and the twins looked confused " … Hikaru , you should never leave Kaoru alone with ...your cousins , do you understand me ?" the look their father gave them was full of sympathy, he looked as if he is going to cry by any moment now "ah..of course " Hikaru said in a worried tone , he gave his father the look of " what's wrong " but the father couldn't come up with any word , instead he looked down to his feet . he felt ashamed of himself.

" I have left you gifts on your bed , you better use them" once the mother finished her sentence the house bells rang. The mother father started shivering " your cousins must be here " the mother went to open the door , leaving the twins alone with their father . he jumped out of the sofa and walked to his sons " listen to me ! these are not your cousins , they are the worst criminals ever and- and your mother is crazy she wants you to experience this , and you got to kill them all , but you have to win the games they pull before that , never kill one before you win the game , please be careful , your mother left you guns on your bed , use them carefully , there are only 3 bullets in each of them-" the twins breath got faster as they heard what their father was just saying , Kaoru's tightened his grab on Hikaru's shirt , both their eyes were wildly open . the father was cut by the mother announcing the arrival of the " cousins " while madly laughing to herself , the dad hugged his sons as tears fell down his eyes . he left the Hitachiin mansion with the mother .

The twins trembled and stood up , they could see the seven criminals walking through the huge gate of the house . they were tall and short , girls and guys , young and old . "we-we should..hide " hikaru hardly spoke , he looked at kaoru who was terrifyingly holding his shirt. "shit.." kaoru whispered to himself. Both of them ran to their room and locked the door on themselves and brought all kind of stuff and put them on the door.

from the window , kaoru could see their mother shaking hands with the oldest guy then walking acompany with the father to their car . just when the car started leaving , all seven looked at Kaoru's direction "HAH!" he got terrified and gasped as tears fell down his eyes. They all have the cold yet scary look in their eyes . they looked as if they were going to NOT just kill them but they looked so needed to torture them . right after Kaoru gasped , Hikaru walked behind him and wrapped his arms around Kaoru who turned around and hid on Hikarus chest , sobbing.

Hikaru was more angry than terrified . just the idea of someone laying a finger on Kaoru and hurt him could drive him crazy , he could lose his own life protecting his twin brother, that's something Kaoru knew very well . therefore all the 7 looked surprised once they saw the look on Hikarus eyes. They all smirked as if to say , your challenge has been accepted "I'll protect you . I promise baby" Hikaru whispered to Kaorus ear , the seven criminals were still watching , Hikaru raised Kaorus chin and pressed his lips to him in a very wanting kiss , he French kissed him , he could taste kaorus tears yet he was taking all his terrifying feelings away. Kaoru trusted Hikaru with his life . once Hikaru stopped kissing him , one of the seven guys raised his middle finger to him and Hikaru smirked and took Kaoru away from the window.

" I'll protect you " Hikaru promised

* * *

**End of chapter 1 **

**so the next chapters will be told from the charecters POV and all the action is going to start **

**:) please leave reviews and keep reading !**


	2. anything for Hikaru

**Hikaru POV**

"Why should we go through this? " my brother is sitting in the corner of the room with his gun between his hands "what are we going to do Hikaru..?" Kaoru looks at the gun then at me , and I don't want to speak at the moment" are they going to finish us even before we play their games..I mean how can we trust them if they are the ones making rules.." he keeps talking while I am looking at the now well locked door of our room, I can hear the criminals speaking from probably the first floor , they were laughing and calling us names but now I can hear a very close footsteps . I held my gun tightly knowing that in any moment someone will break in the room and the whole game will start .

I move to sit beside Kaoru. He automatically wraps his arms around me and I put my arm around his shoulders "listen to me Kao.. I want you to be strong. If you want to stay alive you have to fight as well.. I'll do my best to protect you but you got to fight too .. I won't be able to do it by my own ..you understand? I need your help Kaoru" I hold his hands ,what else can we do than depending on each other. He raised his head and looked me " .. I've always been the one needing your help and you've never failed me" Kaoru smiled and continued "this is the first time you ask me for it so I won't fail you Hikaru" It makes me feel better knowing he'll fight by my side. I fondled his cheek and we shared a long look till kaoru brought himself closer for a kiss but suddenly we heard a knock on the door "Heellllllllooooooo Hikaru , Kaoru! " a male voice who is now standing behind our door . we held our breath and he continued in a load tone" aren't you going out you two pieces of coward shit ? don't make me break the door .. I mean your mom would get really mad knowing we messed the house up ! Really guys .. you got a cool mother . Do you know that she , alone , has finished 4 of us before ? she's really a smart woman and knows how to gamble , but you guys.. oh my god ..look at you guys , cowardly locking up your door and waiting for us to break it .. what a childish thing to do …" he has shut his mouth for a moment and we didn't say a thing " PUSSES ! GO OUT RIGHT NOW AND FIGHT LIKE MEN GODDAMMIT!" Kaoru's breath is fast , unlike him I could control my breath and calm myself a little.

"I think they will break the door now or then .." I say standing up and pulling Kaoru with me "hika.. " we walked to the door and I moved all the stuff and put the key in , we have taken a deep breath and clicked it open , Kaoru held my hand as I opened the door.

"oh finally!" blond hair , blue eyes , taller than us by some centimeters , his hands on his pink pants and he looks.. drunk! " is this a silly joke.." kaoru says trying not to laugh "..you look like a natural idiot " I said "you two pieces of shit I will finish you right now! " he was about to walk to us when we two pointed our guns to his face "don't get any closer " we say " oh..so you got guns.. ! MOMMY! THOSE KIDS ARE PLAYING WITH GUNS " the idiot screams to the guy who was standing behind him all the time but we just recognized him , as if he was hiding in the shadow or something " calm down Tamaki , they probably don't know how to use them " he says , so the blonde's name is Tamaki and he called this guy ..mommy ! he has black hair and dark glasses , he looks completely weird , unlike the idiot he has a strange dark aura around him "Jokes on you because we know how to use them " I say teasing them "oh yeah? Show us that " when he said so I raised my gun and wanted to shoot him but kaoru pressed on my shoulder , stopping me " remember , we only have 3 bullets each and we shouldn't kill them unless we win the games they pull" he whispered to me and I put the gun down "suck yourselves" I say to them as the black hair guy smirks and walks in front of the idiot " I am Kayoya , they call me shadow king and you must be ..Hikaru" he said pointing at me , I didn't expect anyone to be able to tell us apart , at least not this fast " you are wrong , I am Hikaru " Kaoru said as Kayoya started laughing " there is no way you can fool me boy , I made my researches about you two . Hikaru is stronger than you physically even though you are twins yet you have a better control over your emotions and I've recognized that just now , so don't you try fooling me around " he finished .this guy is dangerous , he knows a lot " so..what do you want from us and why did mom send you?" I ask with my arm around Kaoru " your mom wants to make sure that you deserve being Hitachiins , your family has been known by its psychopath killers, and that's what you're going to be after this night, it's in your blood . once you start killing you won't know how to stop" we are shocked by what he is saying "wha!.. we don't wanna kill anybody! , if mom chose that to us it doesn't mean we agree to it ! listen to me , we don't have to do this ..please , this is crazy and it doesn't make sense ,you are saying that if we kill one of you then we won't be able to stop until we kill the others and..and I don't see what's the point in that … I don't wanna do it, Hikaru.." kaoru got nervous and brushed his hair with his hand.

"tsk , enough with this , Kayoya , I'll go first .." the blond walks to us " the first piece of information is that there are three bombs in the house and you got to find them in an hour and stop them , otherwise one of you will die HAHAHAHA! " he devilishly laughs and I pull kaoru closer to me " a minute late and you'll lose " he finished and walked away with Kayoya leaving me and kaoru there without any hint to where the bombs can be found.

"I'll search the first floor and you kao got to search the second-…KAORU!" I look to where he was standing but there is nobody , he simply disappeared and I can't see him anywhere around me, my breath got faster as thoughts were hitting my mind "if they touch him..I..I WILL KILL THEM ALL"

**Kaoru POV**

"eh..hika..ru.." my brother's name is the only thing that's in my mind , my vision isn't clear and I don't know where am I, my eyes are hurting , and also..my whole body is hurting. After sometime my vision started getting better , I am in a room , an empty white room and I am tied to a chair , I can hear my heart beats "what's happening! Where am I..?" I looked around me but there was nothing , a complete emptiness "hika-... HIKARUUU!" I suddenly can see my brother walking through a big screen on the wall but obviously he can't see me "BROTHER, I AM HERE!" I scream again but he don't look he just keeps walking and no matter how long Hikaru walks I still can see him.

I tried moving my hands but it was impossible , I can't do anything , I can't be there for Hikaru as I promised him , I am completely useless "I am sorry …" I sniff and tears were already falling from my eyes , I think I started crying once I saw my twin in there… " you bastards .. let me go " I say to nobody in particular but whoever brought me here probably can see me right now. "my dear , please be careful .." I murmured while watching Hikaru at the wall " Do you want to save your brother?"I turn my head to the other side of the room where there is a short boy …no that's a short haircut , flat chested girl , standing with an arrow between her hands " LET ME GO!" madness and fear are taking the best of me "shush rich asshole , I hate noises" she says while sitting on the ground "what are you doing? Just let me go!" she stands up and walks to me , I thought that she's going to let me go when she held my hand and broke my index "AAHHH!" I screamed as pain rushed to my head , she has broke my finger ,I sobbed in pain and my tears were reaching my lap "I said I hate noises" I bite on my lips not to make any more noises "good guy"

Hikaru keeps searching in every room in our mansion for the bombs and me , wait , are they going to kill me if Hikaru didn't find them on time? So that's why they captured me here? . the girl stands up and looks at me "what do you want kaoru?" she asks me out of the blue , I want a lot of things in my life but right now .." I want my twin " I say as more tears fall down , I want to be with Hikaru , even if they are planning to kill me , I want to be there and die between his arms . "I'll dare you to throw this arrow at that wall and exactly at Hikaru , if you do get him , I'll let you go ." she says and I freeze , I should not freak out , it's just a screen , it's like shooting a photo, right? , the real person can't get hurt .. ".. I'll do it" I say and magically the robs that were chaining me to the chair are gone , I stood up and wiped my tears while looking at the girl named Haruhi ,she's shorter than I and looks weaker , why don't I kill her with that arrow instead ..but then I won't know how to go out of this room , I can't recognize where did she come from , there are no windows or doors. Better to play by her rules , I mean this can't get worst right? ..

She gives me a long sharp arrow , I took a deep breath . I am too nervous and I can hear my own heartbeats in my chest , I move my hair from my forehead , trying to concentrate on Hikaru .. I take my position and threw the arrow at the wall , it hits Hikaru . my heart skips a beat when I see Hikaru opens his eyes in pain and falls to the ground holding his left arm "HIKARU! " I freak out "WHAT HAPPENED ! HAAH! "I take a deep breath as everything seems to hit me at once "YOU BASTARD " I jump at the girl and hold her to the floor "I HURT MY BROTHER ! YOU DIDN'T SAY THAT I WILL HURT MY BROTHER ! YOU FUCKING BITCH " I stand up leaving her at the floor , tears falling like rain from my eyes as I touched the wall , Hikaru on the ground screaming as blood went out of his arm , I caused him that .. I was supposed to help him , I hurt him .. " I hurt Hikaru… " for that reason I believe I stopped sensing anything , my consciousness part has stopped working "you are the reason, you lied to me " as I looked at the bitch and what I saw drove me crazy , she was smiling and actually laughing , "..you brought it to yourself , you didn't ask me any questions and decided to take the game , what an idiot .." she says spitting on my shoes . I am going crazy ,don't know what I am doing. I've Held the arrow that was stuck to the wall and pulled it back "how to go out of here?" I ask and she smirks "ANSWER!" I shouted "you got to kill me first " she looks at me with her challenging big brown eyes, I don't know what's wrong with these people , I have never seen anyone desperate to die like this before.

I was too mad at her to give her a second chance. Raised the arrow and in one hit I stabbed her belly , she spit out blood. Thus I realized that I am no longer different from them "th-that's not—gonna kill me, you- you're weak" I fell to my knees ,shaking "kill me for ..Hikaru " …Hikaru.. anything for Hikaru "once you k-ill me, a – a door will be opening.." she finishes and I stand up, shakily holding the bloody arrow and pull it out of her body, she screams in pain, and I stab her again , her blood rushes out to my hands, pants and shoes , yet she didn't die . she was still suffering "won't- d-die y-yet.." she moaned in pain , I didn't know what to do , "ple-eas I .. I am in-so-m-uch –p-pain " I can't stab her anymore. I took off my t-shirt and wrapped it around her neck , "AHHHAA I AM SORRY " I screamed out as I strangled her . she left out her last breath and stopped moving . a door appeared out of nowhere. I stood up , whipping my face with my bloody hand , that left blood on my cheek . looked at the dead body of Haruhi for the last time and walked out the door .

* * *

**sorry for the late update but this fic needs a lot of thinking ;D **

**so the killing has started and please try to keep on with the changes that are going to happen on Kaoru's character after this experience!**

**please leave reviews and tell me what do you like/dislike about it , and keep reading ! thanks a lot !**


	3. more games

**Hikaru POV**

I felt a horrible pain out of nowhere in my left arm and suddenly it started bleeding as if it was cut by something sharp , I couldn't bear the pain and fell to the ground .

"errrm it won't stop bleeding .. I better get to a bathroom.." I hardly stand up and walk back to our bedroom . if I don't heal myself now then I won't be able to find Kaoru and the bombs "please kao .." I whisper to myself "be fine ..I'll come for you honey ".In my eye corner I notice two of the criminals walking , one of them is a blond kid while the other is a strong tall guy. Opening the closest door to my side and entered a room . they better not find me now .

I look around me to the room I am in now .To tell you the truth we have never found it necessary to discover every single room in our huge mansion so this is the first time I step a foot in here .The room is full of antiques that dad likes to collect . I notice a door in the room . I walk tiredly to it ,it's getting hard to breath due to blood lose . I opened the door and luckily it is a bathroom . Opening the water and cleaning the blood "AHhhh..damn" the pain is horrible . Taking out the fabrics from the FFA and hardly wrap it around my arm. Once I was done ,I felt relieve. And opened the room door to continue my mission . I still have half an hour to go ..

**Kaoru POV**

Where am I? I have never been to this floor before , I think I am underground . everything is dark , and I can't see my way "Hikaru..are you here?" I call for my brother but I don't get any respond so I continue walking when suddenly I stepped on something and fell down "ahh..what was that .." I look at the thing , "huh! This is ..the bomb !" there is a screen that counts 00:28:3 , "okay..we don't have much time " I flip it around and find a paper . And used the screen light to read the paper , it says " release the screen " and once I pulled the screen out the bomb turned off . I smiled to myself and continued walking till I finally found stairs. the top was locked and I couldn't move it "shit.." I tried knocking on it and hit it with all my strength but there is no way it'd move , I looked at the darkness behind me ,nothing good comes out of dark places . my heart was racing in my chest . I didn't know what to do .. I must get out of here . I decided to walk around.

There are a lot of doors here , why do we have this basement anyways! I tried to open the first 6 doors in my way but none of them opened .Untill I opened a random door just to find another stares and this time it led out to the house garden , I took a deep breath and looked around me .Our house is on the top of a mountain, away from the city and it has a huge garden around it that we got lost a lot in it back in time and so decided to walk around the house till I find the main doors . "Pssst " I freaked out and turned my head to face a blond girl "ah..!" I hesitate and trying to walk away " I am glad , you have finished that girl Haruhi .. I couldn't be more thankful to you " she said , I couldn't recognize her face very much because of the darkness "what are you talking about? You should be mad ..aren't you in the same team together ?" I ask , trying to act cool when in fact I am scared "HAHAHA! I have always hated her , I have always felt jalousie and hatred towards her. Oh by the way! My name is Renge" she said as she sat on the grass "eh..aren't we suppose to fight each other?" I looked around me "as I told you , you owe me one ..Kaoru " she smiled and I got shocked , how come .. two people I have never met before can tell me apart from Hikaru too easily "count me in your team from now on " she raised her hand to me but I didn't want to take it "I can't trust you" I say to her face " how about I take you to Hikaru ? are you going to trust me then ?" I got surprised by what she was saying , should I give her a chance .. what if she stabs me in the back … I can kill her if she does anything , wait .. why did I start thinking about killing for a first solution ..what's happening to me . "I'll give you a chance ..take me to my twin .." I order and she nods , she walked infront of me and I follow her.

**Hikaru POV**

Lots and lots of rooms and floors and I have less than half an hour to complete my mission and I didn't find anything yet ! "DAMMIT!" I screamed "KAORUUU DO YOU HEAR ME! KAORUUU-" i don't know what to do else than calling him " hey stop the noises " somebody opened a door from behind me . "ah..!" I turn to look and it's the same strong guy from before. I got my gun ready as he stood in front of me with a cold look on his face "mori .. what's happening ?" the same young blond boy I saw the last time got out from the room " hey Hika chan , do you wanna play with me ?" he said hika chan! I am not even his friend ! "I am already playing a game" I say to them "ohh .. and what game are you playing?" the kid asks "I am searching for bombs " I give them the shortest answer that I got " oh .. do you mean this ?" mori says holding one of the bombs "give it to me !" I say walking to them but he raises it up and since he's way taller than me I couldn't reach it "nane hika-chan , if you win my game then I'll give it to you " the kid says "okay..okay whatever you want" I say sighing "come with us " mori says and the three of us entered the room they were in .

**Kaoru POV**

"eh..sorry but..he was here .." Renge said and I know she's telling the truth , there is blood on the floor and this is where I first saw Hikaru walking in that screen "that bitch..she fooled me and I ..I have hurt Hikaru.." tears came to my eyes " he must be in too much pain because of me.." I wipe away my tears "look kaoru , looks like he moved .. there's a line of blood " I look to where the blood leads " he must have entered that room " I said and have my hopes up , he might be there "hika.." I breath fast and rush to enter the room . the line leads to the bathroom , I entered but there is only a mess "he must have treated himself here ..and left " she says . when I wanted to leave the bathroom , I looked to the mirror "hah!" gasped when I saw myself covered with blood , my clothes are full of blood , my cheek and forehead too . I am not sure if to be happy that this is not my blood or to be miserable because this is not my blood. I opened the water and washed my face then left the bathroom "huh! R-Renge..what the hell are you doing?" she pushed me to the bed that was in the same room we entered "We'll play a game " she said and suddenly I get chained to the bed "but..you have said …you said…" I am such an idiot ..god I am such a hopeless idiot , an air head . I have been fooled twice , I have trusted one of them again .

"what are you thinking about? HAHAHAH! Did you really believe that I am going to help you! If your mom knows this she'll be ashamed of you . such a scum bag , you shouldn't be a Hitachiin! The girl that you just called her a bitch has sacrificed herself to you so you could experience what it means to kill. But a fool like you didn't get it ! of course you won't! you have raised up believing that you are weaker than Hikaru, you have always dependent on him forgetting that now he's not here for you and you got to do everything by yourself ,heh , did he use to think for you too? " I want to close my ears , I can't handle this anymore , they are not humans, I don't want to be like them , I hate them "HIKAAAAARUUUUU!" I scream my lungs out as strong as I could.


	4. kaoru is a red line

**Hikaru Pov**

I'm in an empty room with the other two criminals, they are smirking at me and I can see the evilness in their eyes. In the middle of that atmosphere my thoughts got cut suddenly with a scream *HIKAAAARUUUUUU* that's kaoru's voice!. I gasp "kao!" and rush to the door but obviously these two locked my way "FUCK OFF! " I pointed the gun at them "You are not scaring us with that gun" the short boy said " also , great criminals don't kill using guns" I got really disturbed I want to go out of here and save Kaoru " I AM NO FUCKIN' CRIMINAL ! " my hands are trembling and I am losing my breath . something is totally wrong with me "I..I don't wanna do this …fuck off my way .." a strange power is rushing through my body." Kaoru..kaoru is in danger" I say to myself. their faces are now looking troubled at me, the kid's eyes are opening wild.

What is happening to me? This is more than anger..this is hatred. Did they hurt Kaoru. Just the thought of him being in pain drove me to my limits. "I'll kill you .." I say and rush to them I don't even know how or what happened but in seconds I separated the boy's head from his body "I DON'T WANT NO FUCKIN' GAMES! I WILL KILL YOU ALL ! NOBODY IS ALLOWED TO TOUCH KAORU ! NO FUCKIN' BODY !" I shout and hit the body with all my strength . blood is rushing out to my face . I noticed the bomb that was falling beside the body and held it , the paper in the back said to pull the screen off ,just when I did so the minutes counting stopped. Out of nowhere I got hit strongly on my stomach and flew to the other side of the room, specifically to the door . "M-MITSUKUNI!" the older guy rushed to the body and looked terrified at the horrible scene, I don't really know how did I kill him but I am sure that now , with this strange power inside of me , I can finish all of them. The ugly thoughts ran away once I remembered why I killed that boy in first place "KAORU!" I opened the door and ran out. Not sure if it was a twin telepathy or just a wild guess but I opened the door of the room I treated my wound in.

**Kaoru POV**

"hahaha do you think he'll answer you?" Range laughed at me while touching my leg with a knife , I closed my eyes and moaned in pain as she stabbed my leg "this one is for Haruhi " she said while smirking "AHHAAA!" I cried in pain. My tears mixed with Haruhi's blood in my clothes . I hit my head to the pillow and tightly held the blanket that was under me. The pain is unbearable "HIKA—RU—" I cried my eyes out "Stop calling for you brother ! he can't hear you ! " she said raising the knife to stab me again when the door went wildly open and there was he "HIKARU! " I called his name as more tears went out of my eye. The look in his eyes was strange , full of anger. He walked to me and Renge took some steps to the back. My brother isn't like himself . he looked at the wound on my leg then studied the blood on my clothes and noticed my broken index "Hi-Hikaru…I am alright.." I said to him because anger is getting the best of him , I know how much he loves me. It has always been like this , he wouldn't let anybody hurt me. "you are not .." he said , his tone is cold . suddenly in a glance of an eye Hikaru shifted from standing beside me to standing right in front of Renge "you bastard .." he said to her . she looked horribly scared, she was shivering and her mouth went wild open . I can't believe my eyes ,all her fingers suddenly got broken as she screamed in pain , her legs got a thousand wounds . she bleed to the floor , he held her face and opened her mouth as her teeth fell down . what a gross monstrous view , is Hikaru the one doing this?.. this can't be truth .. he broke her nose and got her eyes out before smashing her head to pieces.

I am no longer chained to the bed but I am afraid. This can't be Hikaru .. there is a demon inside of him. He is now soaked in blood , he takes off his shirt and throw it to the floor and held a bomb that Renge was hiding with her and turned it off .

"kaoru.. I am..I don't know how.." he stutters and brushed his hand to his hair. He turns and walks to me "wha- don't come closer .." he frightened me "kaoru..! " he whispers in surprise "you are awful .." I spit out , I couldn't believe that he did that , he didn't just killed her .. he tortured her and distorted her body ".." we share a long look, mine full of fear and his full of hurt. He turned around and wanted to leave when I held his arm . I don't know what to say or do because I love Hikaru and he was protecting me, I am sure of that, it's just..this is much to handle .

He threw his arms on me and hid his face on my nick. I wrapped my arms around him and made circles on his back "I love you" he says while biting on my neck . "hika..my leg is bleeding and it hurts" I wanted him to calm down and concentrate on something else , I didn't feel like it to say , I love you too , to him at the moment because my feelings right now are just weird. "oh ..let me see !" he separates from my hug and looked at my wound "you are covered with blood god damn!" he got pissed off again " calm down , it's not all mine" I say while sighing " I have killed one of them as well and stopped one of the bombs " Hikaru looked confused when I said that , he didn't expect me to do that , in the past I couldn't kill a spider " come here " he left me up in a bride way between his arms and I hid my face on his nude chest. We went out of the room and on that corridor I saw Tamaki , Kayoya and another taller guy .. we passed by them , none of them said a word , they all looked frightened at us . we entered our room and Hikaru closed the door behind us.

**Third person POV**

"I saw that coming but I didn't imagine that his power would be that sharp " said Kayoya while staring at the dead bodies of Renge and Hony " those bastards !" tamaki shouts in anger hitting the wall with his head and crying over Haruhi's body " I'll revenge for you my dear daughter .." he holds her hand "I'll make that bastard Kaoru my slave " tamaki has made a promise to torture Kaoru for Haruhi's sake " we need a plan " Mori said " he is too fast , I couldn't even notice him when he killed Mitsukuni, I think we are in a big trouble " Kayoya wrote that on his notebook and started thinking of a plan "you know tamaki , they have won the game so you are their next prey"said kayoya "I know and I will finish them this time" tamaki smirked and looked to the other side of the hall .A great murder sat in his black corner surrounded with darkness and black aura "what do you think ?..Nekozawa ?" asked Tamaki " hmm" he smirked under his black hoody " you better not get all excited because they will kill you immediately. My magic ball is telling me to give this enough time … " he devilishly smiles to the glass ball between his hands .

**Hikaru POV**

I slapped the door behind me and directly went to the bathroom , I put kaoru on the bath seat "look at me kao" he is feeling disturbed for what we became in the last hour "yes?" he raised his head and gave me a very hurtful look "you are going to be alright " I fondled his cheeks and kissed his forehead , we shared a long look as I moved his pants and shirt then looked to the sink where we hide our first aid kit. I took the box out and started treating his wound.

Neither one of us said anything, I cleaned my face and took off my pants, now both of us were only wearing boxers "take me to the bed" I looked at his blushing face and totally understood what he wants. I left him up and walked to our big size bed. Opened the fireplace as the place started warming up, I walked to the door and locked it with the key as if they can't break it and storm in.

"Hika" I walked to Kaoru "yes baby" opened the drawer and took off the liquid " I am sorry ..for hurting your arm" he said and I didn't know what was he talking about "yeah yeah ,you'll tell me later because now .." I put the bottle aside and jump to the bed "we didn't do it in a pretty long time.." I say brushing his hair with my fingers "two weeks isn't a long time, Hikaru" I bite on his neck , damn how I love this part here "it is to me.. " he touches my chest and I capture his lips " I really went crazy when you weren't by my side" he wrapped his arms around my shoulders bringing me closer and I deepened the kiss , "unnmm.." Kaoru moaned to the kiss "again.." he whispered and I kissed him again , my tongue touching his , I know all of his spots. " we better harry " I say to him and he immediately pulls my boxers off and holds my hardness "AHH..kaoru I am already hard " I bite on his chest and lick his nipple then went down to his belly and hip bones , I kissed him here and there . "ahh,Hikaru.." he moaned my name, as I took off his boxers.

* * *

**Please leave reviews and thanks for the favs and follows ! :D**

**i will update soon!**


	5. dead bodies

**WARNING : TWINCEST / BOYXBOY**

* * *

**Kaoru POV**

The bed sheet under us was now a mess, I held the pillow tightly as Hikaru pushed himself inside of me at once and I cried in pain "ah!..are you alright?" he asked but I couldn't really answer the pain in my lower part was too much to handle , let alone the pain in my leg and even though it was treated and the wound doesn't bleed anymore yet it hurt a lot . I closed my eyes as tears went down my cheeks and to the pillow I was holding and my breath was hard .Expect all that Hikaru fondled my cheek and replaced the pain with a loving feeling "Hikaru.." I opened my eyes and looked at him "relax sweety" he moved my tears away.

We have had sex too many times before but this is the first time I feel so much pain in a small period of time and I guess that it was too much. I warped my legs around Hikaru's waist "I wanna sit on your lap " I shyly said from under him and he blushed a little , we have never tried that position before and it would be a new experience. He left me up , without pulling himself out of me , and sat on the bed, I moved for a better sit and the feeling hit me at once! This position made Hikaru reach a new spot that he has never hit before, it felt so good that some semen started getting out of my dick "ahh that's awesome!" Hikaru closed his eyes , enjoying himself "will you move?" I asked , our bodies were like a tattoo to each other , I wrapped my arms around Hikaru's shoulders and he did the same around my chest as he started hitting my spots "AHH you are..*moaning* too deep inside me.." he pushed and pulled for more five times and I was already too close to my climax, I was holding him tightly that my nails scratched his back .

I didn't want to hurt Hikaru so I put my hands on his shoulders instead."AHH I AM CLOSE ..AHH HIKA" he pushed deeply hitting my new spots and sending me crazy " wait" I think he was enjoying this too much that he pushed more "I will..cum" he wanted to pull away when he felt that he's close but I stopped him " inside.." I said looking him in the eye , he pushed his lips to mine and I moaned "AHH HIKAA.. " and came on his belly and myself "I LOVE YOU" he shouted and fell me inside with his lovely semen . we gasped for air. He pulled himself and we both lied on bed breathing in satisfaction "damn..that was too good" Hikaru said bringing me closer to him and kissing my forehead , I blushed ."well ..that's the effect of the new position, eh..Hikaru! we almost forgot about those bastards in our house !" I got nervous "I won't let them take you away this time " Hikaru brought me to a loving hug , he brushed my hair with his fingers and I felt good

"Hikaru.." I whispered

"yes?" he said , his lips touching my forehead

"promise me something"

"what is it babe?"

"don't change .. even if you change with everybody , please don't change with me "

"I promise " he held my hand and we made a pinky promise

"I love you .. "

we kissed slowly then left the bed , we picked up some new clothes after cleaning ourselves and sat there waiting for the so called criminals to storm in the room

" They are taking forever " Hikaru said from his place on the sofa , I was resting my head on his lap while he played with my hair "maybe they want us to start the fight. Did you see the look in their eyes? It's like they didn't expect this .. I still don't know what happened to you Hikaru , you looked so ..devilishly powerful " I finished and closed my eyes , I am getting tired "I don't know, brother" he sounded confused, I sat properly and held his hand.

"WOHOOO " suddenly our door got opened and we recognized Tamaki standing by the door " are you ready to die this time you coward twins" he looked madly at us and we looked coldly at him , still we didn't leave the sofa "get out of our room " Hikaru ordered and stood up , Tamaki looked nervous "TSK ..who do you think you are , I'll show you what does it mean to take someone you love away from you" he said . someone he loves? I stood up and held Hikaru's hand , he gave me a very hurtful look "do you mean Haruhi?" I said and he openend his eyes wildly in anger "AAAH DON'T YOU SAY HER NAME" he madly shouted and ran to my side , in a blink of an eye Hikaru pulled me to him and kicked Tamaki on his belly , tamaki coughed and held his belly when Hikaru kicked him again on his back , sending him directly to hit the floor. my twin kicked him again and sent him flying out the door " I was trying to be nice and asked you to leave the room but looks like you prefer the hard way " we walked to the door. "Plus , don't talk to my Kaoru like that you filthy dirt" My hands on Hikaru's chest and his arm around me while fondling my back with his other hand , I felt so protected and actually happy that Hikaru is strong enough to defend me, I was smiling to myself.

"hey hey , calm down " a strange voice came from the stairs, the person was wearing black from head to toe, he raised his hand and threw sharp things at us but in a blink of an eye Hikaru caught them all "Uno cards?" I said and he threw more of them at us, One of the cards has passed beside my face and left a small scratch "no matter how many cards you throw I'll stop them all" Hikaru said "Are you sure?" the guy in black smirked and Hikaru looked at me , the scratch was small indeed but it hurt "KAO! " Hikaru raised my chin and checked my cheek "I am alright " I said yet he got angry "don't you lay a finger on Kaoru" Hikaru separated from me and walked to the guy in black when I felt somebody wrapping his arms around me and something sharp touching my neck .

"BINGO" Tamaki held me with a knife pointed to my neck, I got scared . When Hikaru turned and noticed that Tamaki has captured me, the guy in black threw a card to his back "HIKARU! " I shouted but he collapsed and fell to the ground, "HIKA! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER!" tears fell from my eyes , Tamaki held my hands and pushed me away , I turned my head and the guy in black left Hikaru up "he's sleeping , I didn't kill him yet" the guy in black said to me "where are you taking us?" I said sobbing "you'll see" Tamaki said and we went down to the first floor , Kayoya and another tall guy were waiting till we reached and they opened the house main doors and pushed us out to the garden.

We fell beside a tree and they were standing around us in a circle "game over" Kayoya said "hey Mori get the katz ", the tall guy named mori brought a gallon of Katz and walked to us , I was surprised and didn't expect that to be coming , mori opened the gallon "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I screamed as he splashed it on Hikaru! Are they going to..burn my brother alive.! my heart beats were too fast and I couldn't allow this to happen "STOP IT!" I shouted but he didn't , I stood up and tried stopping him when he pushed me away "I SAID STOP IT! " I shouted and felt something strange moving in my heart , Kayoya brought a lighter out of his pocket and smirked to me "say good bye to him HAHAHA" he laughed and I went crazy , I looked at the gallon and suddenly I felt that I could control it only by looking at it ! and that really was it, the galloon flew away and splashed the Katz on the four of them "DON'T YOU FUCKIN MESS WITH US!" I shouted at them and they all looked surprised at each others , I controlled the lighter "I'll kill you all ..all of you , you don't deserve to stay alive.." tears were falling from my eyes as fire started eating Kayoya and when Tamaki and Mori and the other guy wanted to help him , I simply threw Tamaki at them , they all fell to the ground " AAAAAAH HELP ME!" Kayoya was screaming as fire burned him. I could control them as if they were toys by only looking at them "this one is for Hikaru .." I took the cards out of the guy in black's jacket and threw them all at him , blood rushed out of his body from everywhere "k-kaoru…" I looked at Hikaru who was now awake "HIKA!" I ran to him and wrapped my arms around him "Are you okay dear ?" I asked him and he nodded while looking at the criminals , Kayoya has fallen to the ground and seems that the fire killed him already , and the guy in black has fallen to the floor and a pool of blood was around him "you did all that?" he asked me and I nodded " I don't know how " I said to my brother.

"BASTAAARDS " mori ran to us and we both looked at him at once . that was enough to slice him to parts. " did he threw Katz at me?" Hikaru asked smelling his shirt " um yup and I burned him with it" I answered .

We stood up staring at the mess around us "ooh we forgot one of them! " Hikaru said looking at the scared coward on the ground "p – please.. " Tamaki uttered "for a scum like you .. we are not gonna lose any powers killing you. Hey sweety , do you still have your gun with you? " Hikaru asked me and I totally has forgotten about the guns "ah yes ! " I took mine out of my pockets and Hikaru did the same , we stood side by side staring at Tamaki "you shouldn't have stepped at our house from the beginning with" said Hikaru , he raised my chin and stared at the scare then lent down and licked the blood on my face then kissed me there. At the same time he pulled the trigger and shot Tamaki on his left leg "AAAAH!" Tamaki screamed in pain and I smiled to Hikaru. He went down and bite on my neck "it's your turn ,my love" Hikaru said leaving a heky on my neck as I pulled the trigger and hit Tamaki's right leg.

Hikaru moved my shirt away and bite my nipple" ahh.." I moaned and he send a shot at Tamki's left hand. The guy in the ground screamed , his blood is now covering him , I unbuttoned Hikaru's pants and went down between his legs pulling down his jeans a little and took out his dick and licked it ,while staring at the awful terrified look on Tamaki's face , I took Hikaru's dick in my mouth "AAH yeah right there baby" he said and I sent a shot at Tamaki's right hand . Hikaru moaned in pressure and Tamaki screamed in pain ,my twin has put his hand on my head and held my hair as I pushed my mouth and pulled it many time , Hikaru send a shot at Tamaki's belly "AAAAAAAAAAAAH" Tamaki moaned in pain and I followed with a deep push that Hikaru's dick reached my throat , I pulled away once Hikaru got really hard , I unbuttoned my pants and pulled them down to my knees, Hikaru left me up and I got my back to the tree "Kaoru.." Hikaru whispered and I looked at the dying guy on the floor staring at us "fuck me Hikaru" I said biting on his neck , my legs around his waist as he entered me fully at a time "AAHAAHAAH!" I moaned happily as he started moving inside of me , hitting my walls and spots with all that he got , the guy was bleeding and staring "faster " and he moved faster "AAAHHH" I moaned "N-NOW" I said to Hikaru as we both held the gun together , pointed at Tamaki's head , "AAAH!" we both moaned and came together while pulling the trigger , the last bullet rested in Tamaki's forehead finishing his life.

"HAHHAHA! We are so..mentally sick "we said together while laughing . Hikaru pulled out of me as his cum went out , I pulled my pants up "we are done here , let's go to bed " Hikaru said holding my hand , I looked up as we walked stepping on the dead bodies, Hikaru spitted on them and both of us closed our house doors .

* * *

**Please leave comments :) oh and this is not the last chapter **


	6. a boyfriend ?

**Third Person POV**

In the next morning the Hitachiin mansion gate opened and the parents car entered with more ten cars following, two of them were ambulances followed by 4 police cars and maids/bodyguards cars . "Oh my ! OH MY!" the dad screamed as soon as the car driver stopped beside the main doors . dead body parts are everywhere, a burned body , blood in the walls and trees , the father had his doubts when he stared at the scene, they couldn't see the faces of the bodies because they were such a mess , so there was a chance in the father's mind that these are his sons corpses . the police rushed to the place and stormed in the house "IS ANYBODY HERE ?" one of the police men shouted but nobody answered . the father got crazy "I TOLD YOU ! I TOLD YOU THEY WILL DIE !and now…" he fell to his knees beside the corpse sobbing "this must be theirs … " he stopped speaking and stood up.

"calm down , these are not the colors they were wearing, plus ..these are four bodies not two " she coldly said remembering that both her sons were wearing dark blue hoodies "wha…!" the dad got his hopes up and went running inside the house "HIKARU ,KAORU! " the police tried to stop him but he didn't stop so they followed him and the mother followed as well, in their way to the room , they checked the other room and when they entered they saw a little blond boy's body with the head separated beside it , the mother smirked to the scene , the next room in their way got blood in the floor and bed with a smashed body , the police entered the crime scene while the parents rushed and opened the twins bedroom.

**Hikaru POV**

we've heard the ambulance and the police cars entering the house, yet we didn't want to leave bed . especially Kaoru , he is in a shock and didn't say a word after we finished our mission. It's as if he got everything hit him at once. I went closer to him and brought the blanket on us , I brought him to a hug "hika.. "he whispered my name and returned the hug. "I need your strength to get me through this .." kaoru murmured on my shoulder and I fondled his hair "you are strong.." I said to him and as I expected , our door got wildly opened "does anybody bother to knock the door in this country?" I ironically said and we both turned to look at our parents "HAH!" our dad ran to us and hugged us "you guys are fine!" we hugged him back "yes we are , dad" we said together. Our mom stood there smiling proudly at us, I couldn't look her in the eye , I am not proud of what we did last night "congratulations , I was sure that you'll pass " she said and kaoru left the bed and walked to her "hey sweetheart " she said and I knew kaoru was super angry at her "you don't deserve to stay alive " he said and looked at her. I guessed that kaoru sent an attack at her because she went back few steps ,of course our mom had strange power as well since she is a hitachiin , my brother raised his hand to attack her again but this time I rushed to him and held him back to me "kaoru! calm down!" the police rushed to the room with the ambulance. They took us out of the house , kaoru covered his eyes with his hands not to see the corpses ,we entered the limo and went to the hospital to treat our wounds. I kept brushing kaoru's hair with my hand , he was shivering. Our parents were sitting in the other side of the limo staring at us "seems that you have enjoyed it yesterday kaoru ! didn't you?" our mom said "MOM!" I shouted at her , she is annoying him but kaoru was better than me in holding his emotions so he didn't say a word.

"do you feel better ?" I asked kaoru , we both had got our wounds treated "yes" he simply answered , I raised his chin for a kiss but our mom entered the room "what are you boys doing?" she asked when she saw us in that position " ah I was checking the scratch on his cheek" I said and sighed " I need to talk to you "she sat on the chair beside the window , kaoru lied on the hospital bed turning his head to the other side of the room "kaoru watch your behavior ,I am your mother " , " a mother wouldn't put her sons in danger and what behavior are you talking about? We have turned to the worst assassins " he said in a cold tone "listen to me , I wouldn't put you in that if I wasn't sure of your ability to stay alive ! I am your mother , I know you better !" , "YOU KNOW NOTHING! " he shouted at her "kao .." I held his shoulders "let go Hikaru , I am sick of her ! what do you know about us? You have been far away your whole life , DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT KIND OF A RELATIONSHIP IS BETWEEN ME AND HIKARU? YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT !" he shouted at her , pushed me aside and ran out of the room "KAORU!" I wanted to run after him but mom held my hand and stopped me "stay Hikaru " she stood up and I looked at her " I am leaving the country after couple of hours and I need you to know that the power you have is limited , it'd work for only 4 hours a day so don't waste it" , " well I don't think we'd pick up a fight to kill , we'd use it to defend ourselves and that's it" I looked at the window "I better go find Kaoru.." I went to the door "Hikaru wait ..what kind of a relationship is between you and kaoru?" I didn't know how to answer that "it's…" we are strong now right? Nobody can hurt us if they know the truth .." love" I say and leave the room .

**Kaoru POV**

I left the hospital to the streets for a walk "I hate her " said to myself and took a turn at the corner of the street , in my eye corner I noticed a girl standing in an ally with two guys around her bullying her , I walked to them "Stop it" they turned to me "oh do you want us to replace you with her, you look as cute as a chick " the taller guy walked to me , just when he tried to touch me I looked at his hand and broke all his finger "AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" he screamed in pain and fell to the ground "WHA!" the other screamed and ran away but I didn't want to let him go , I controlled his body with my hand "apologize to this lady " he panicked "I- I AM SO SORRY!" he said to her , she was afraid as well , when he apologized I let him go and he ran away with the other guy , the girl was afraid at me and I wasn't waiting for her to thank me or anything so I just continued walking . a street cat walked to me and licked my shoes "nane? Are you hungry?"I left it up and entered the next bar "hello " I said to the old lady "how can I help you?" she looked at the kitty between my hands "I want food for the cat " I said " aww you are such a nice guy" she said to me and I frowned " I am nothing close to that" sat on a chair beside the bar while the lady put some milk to the kitty "I don't see much young men paying attention to a street kitty so you are a nice one" she put a cup of wine for me "it's on me" she said and I smiled to her "thanks" I drank some and my phone started ringing "Hikaru ?" I answered "where have you gone? " he asked "just wondering around the city " , "can I join you?" , "I don't know ..can I spend some time alone?" i didn't mean to push Hikaru away I just needed to think. I can guess that he got surprised and annoyed "Whatever you want , bye" he closed the line , I sighed and put my phone back in my pocket, "ahh he got mad " I put my head on the table "is that your boyfriend ?" the lady smiled and I blushed , actually I have never thought of Hikaru as my boyfriend because he is my twin after all "kind of. It's that I had the worst night of my life yesterday and I feel heavy " it started raining outside "you are taking life too seriously kid" the kitty walked to me and I bat its head. The weather is getting colder "can I have a mug of coffee?" I asked "yes sure " I picked up a novel from the shelf , got my coffee and went to sit beside the fireplace , the bar was empty , I sat on a couch and started reading and suddenly fell into a deep sleep with the kitty on my lap.

**Hikaru POV**

Kaoru wants to be alone and I don't like that at all, specially that it's raining and he might get sick. I entered the house "Welcome home young master, the lunch is ready " it's already the lunch time, I went and sat on the huge table alone and looked at the plate "huh! Italian food" that's my favorite! I started eating and once I was done I went to our room and decided to have some sleep. I'll make sure to have a serious talk with kaoru when he is home.


End file.
